The New 10th Espada Part 8
by mikerules135
Summary: This is Rajik meeting his fraccion Goro and Hisako as Hollows also a different battle of Renji,Rukia, and Chad. Rajik's True Power is revealed as the 10th Espada. also Goro's Ressurcion form has changed :


The New 10th Espada part 8

(The sky is starry night in the world of the living as it shows people in the city out and about in the town however somewhere around a forest a portal to Hueco Mundo opens up as it shows Yammy and his master Rajik as the wind blew calmly around his hair.

Yammy: (Yawn) so boss what are we doing her anyway you dragged me out of bed for something what was it?

Rajik: I wish for more subordinates. Lord Aizen has given me permission to search for Hollows that would be acceptable to be turned into arrancars and subject themselves to my whims.

Yammy: feh! That's it you want us to bring some small fry to your group?! No offense boss but you already have me and 4 others under you isn't that enough.

Rajik: (sigh) the substitute soul reaper will find more hollows to kill even though it makes no difference to Lord Aizen I wish to find perfect subordinates that are exceptionally skilled now then let's split up and find hollows. (Rajik starts to move a branch out of his way)

Yammy: and if they aren't skilled at all?........

Rajik: Then do what you want with them.

(Later that night a boy like soul is being chased by two hollows each racing each other to get to the boy first but just then Rajik appears in front of the two of them.)

Rajik stares at the two of them as the two of them start to lunge at him he then sighs.

Rajik: disappointing. (There is then a giant splash of blood upon a building wall as it shows the two giant hollows were split in two the two of them disperse into nothing. Rajik then stares at the boy who is quivering in fear rajik just walks up to him and pats him on the head.

Rajik: it's alright now get going.

(The boy runs away while Rajik just sighs in a depressing demeanor.)

Meanwhile Yammy is just killing hollows left and right without a second thought

Yammy: (Tears open a hollows head showing it's brain to be small)

Too Dumb wouldn't understand English itself (he then smashes it's brain with his giant pinkey)

Yammy: (He then sees two hollows frightened and running away but yammy just appears in front of them and hits them with his two fists. The two hollows disperse and yammy just cracks his knuckles. Too slow (he then sees 3 hollows that just quiver in fear) next?

(Elsewhere Rajik is still searching for a good hollow to subject to him. He then appears in an old broken down neighborhood where he sees nothing but decrypt buildings he then is about to turn around when he hears moaning he looks below him to see a dying soul reaper grabbing his foot)

Soul Reaper: He- Help me….

Rajik kneels down: who did this to you?

Soul Reaper: we (breathes heavily) we were ordered to investigate the disappearance of souls

In a construction site near here before we knew it one by one our squad was disappearing I was the only one able to see him as he ate my friends. He spared me after eating part of my chest leaving me to crawl to my death for help.

Rajik: (he tries to hide his smile) and how many were in your squad?

Soul Reaper: about a total of 10 we were told to be cautious.

Rajik: I see (he gets up as the soul reaper sees his face is dark red his left eye is covered by a hollow eye piece, and he has a hole in his chest)

Soul Reaper: yo- you're…… (Just then by awe he starts to get up but not of his own will he struggles to control his arm as it unsheathes his sword) Wha- whats going on?!

Rajik: do not worry soul reaper I'm sure when the medics do the autopsy they will see you had a quick and painless death however they will say that out of fear suffering at the hands of the hollow you quickly took your own life.

Soul Reaper: No! Plea-!

(It was too late his arms had already stabbed him in the throat he then falls to the ground as blood slowly leaves his body as the bright moon reflects off the blood on the street it shows in the reflection Rajik walking slowly away with a smile on his face and his eyes under his sunglasses his eyes turned bright demonic red.)

(Later in the middle of the construction site Rajik sits upon a girder and taps his finger upon it he then feels something in his hair he then brushes his hair and sees in his hand is a white silkiest web but covered in blood he then floats up to the top of the site and sees giant whitish cocoons wide open each with a soul reaper cut open but their organs missing completely on a woman soul reaper her heart and lungs were missing on another soul reaper his liver and stomach were torn open from the inside just then rajik is hit with a brightest blue energy attack as he is trapped upon a web he then sees a giant spider like hollow with giant clawish legs, sharp thick teeth, and a skull like mask upon it's head it even had a skull like tattoo upon it's body.)

Hollow: Well Well…. What do we have here another tasty morsel for my midnight cravings?

Hmm? Whats this your not a soul reaper!

Rajik: thank you my friend for pointing out the obvious.

Hollow: oh you're a smart mouth too?

Rajik: what do you mean?

Hollow: see that woman? Before I tore her open she said that I would pay the price against my actions by the soul society so I ate her first there's something about the women that makes them the most delectable but mainly because of their organs I love the taste of their hearts and the sound of their voices screaming for mercy "don't kill me" "I have family to love" "I'm not ready to die" WHAT A LAUGH!! (He then laughs) so now my friend I don't know what you are but I don't care after all I'm more curious about what you taste like.

Rajik: heh heh heh Ah HA HAH HA HA HA AH HA HA HA!!!

Hollow: wha- what the hell is so funny?!

Rajik: (sighs) you think you're going to kill me?!

Oh my dear friend how does it feel to be so ignorant?!

(the spider hollow's web begins to burn up in a darkish red fire as the corpses slowly covered in the darkness turn completely into skeletons Rajik then just floats in the air as the hollow is shocked by this he then lunges at rajik but rajik disappears and the hollow crashes upon the site causing it to be partly destroyed Rajik then reappears behind him)

Hollow: Damn you!

Rajik: (he smiles) (he slowly unsheathes his sword) now my friend I shall give you the ultimate test you see I wish for you to join me after all even if they were just guardsmen you still ate and killed 9 soul reapers if you survive this test your worthy to be my subordinate if not then…….. (a tear rolls down his cheek) oh well.

(Elsewhere Yammy is sitting upon a gaint boulder in the forest eating a hollow corpse)

Yammy: Blah! Awful taste man! (throws the arm away) when's the boss gonna be back?

I'm getting so bored hope he's getting better luck then I have cause all these guys are small fry.

(Yammy then notices something he then sees in the sky s bright purple like energy attack heading towards him he then jumps off the boulder and the attack destroys it)

Yammy: (lands on his feet) Alright who the hell did that?!

(he then sees floating in the air a hollow that slightly resembled Shawlong's hollow form but the difference was this hollow's mask was that of a knight's helmet the hollow had two tails upon it's back and long skekelon fingers)

Hollow: so you're the guy whose been killing hollows?

Yammy: yeah what of it?

Hollow: nothing just thought the guy killing us would be a total hottie or something instead it's a muscle bound freak.

Yammy: Oh yeah?! Why don't you come down here and say that?

Hollow: (chuckles she then disappears who even yammy couldn't keep up with her he then is slashed on the shoulder by the hollow's claws)

Yammy: not bad. Your pretty fast.

Hollow: thanks it runs in the family anyway I guess I should kill you now.

Yammy: tch. (he stands up and cracks his neck) don't get me wrong kid your good but (his retsiu increases) not that good. (he then hits the hollow In the chest)

(In the construction site Rajik had just seathed his sword and saw the body of the hollow seeing he was still alive)

Hollow: you bastard what are you?!

Rajik: so your still alive (he then walks up to the hollow) I am an arrancar.

Hollow: (he then is shocked to have heard that he had never heard of them before until now)

I've heard of you people your supposed to be the evolved form of us hollows right?

Rajik: that's correct.

Hollow: no wonder you beat me your so fricken strong much stronger then those soul reapers.

Rajik: so will you join me?

Hollow: of course command me my new master.

Rajik: please call me Rajik Rajik Fisher now then what is your name?

Hollow: It's Goro not to short and not to long.

Rajik: now then lets meet up with your new partner.

(meanwhile Yammy has beaten the other hollow by tearing her up her arm is slightly open and you can see the bottom part of her face)

Hollow: I refuse to be beaten by an overgrown mammoth!

Yammy: hmm? Your still breathin? (he then begins to lift his fist) Your defenitly not worthy to serve under my Lord.

(just then his fist is blocked by rajik with his bare hand)

Yammy: B- Boss!

Rajik: it's alright yammy spare this hollow after all she survived most of your attacks based on the speed she posses I think with some hardwork she is indeed worthy to serve Lord Aizen.

Rajik: Hollow what is your name?

Hollow: (resists for a minute but then) Hisako Qufang.

(Months later both Hisako and Goro are in their arrancar forms it shows hisako walking in a hallway

She had been turned into an arrnacar 6 months ago at the time Neliel was the 3rd espada and rajik was the 2nd espada. Hisako walked into the women's washroom to take a shower as she let the water run down her body she began thinking about the times she and rajik had begun training.

(Rajik was fighting with hisako with dull bladed swords but they were still able to peirce the skin of the arrancars hisako dodged the tip of his sword but rajik kicked her in the face causing her to fall down and drop her sword rajik then put down his sword)

Rajik: alright Hisako take a short break.

Hisako: (groan) why do we have to keep doing this?

This is a waste of time we should be out killing soul reapers or anything besides this I already know how to fight! Why are we doing this?!

Rajik: as I once said before as an arrancar you cannot just rely on your ressurecion form you must balance yourself in both forms of combat trust me when I say this hisako you will thank me for this.

(Hisako at the time turned off the shower and dried off her tomboy hair she truly was grateful for what he had taught her as she left the washroom)

Voice: hey new girl.

Hisako turns around to see noitora currently the 8th espada along side him is tesla)

Hisako: Noitora what do you want?

Noitora: not much just thought I would pass by and see how you were doing.

(noitora walks up to Hisako and runs his hand down her hair her to chest but Hisako just punches him in the face)

Hisako: what the fuck are you doing you pervert?!

Noitora: Is that really how fraccion trash should address an espada ya see kid I always like to pick on the new guys maybe rough up a little but you your cute so I figure you might be easy.

Hisako: what?! So in other words you want to sleep with me!

Noitora: hey you should feel honored I don't do it with every woman I meet besides lets face facts it's the only thing you guys are good at.

Hisako: (clenches fist) Sexist bastard.

Noitora: (chuckles) Tesla hold her down.

Tesla then appears behind hisako holding her arms behind her back hisako struggles.

Tesla: forgive me Hisako it's nothing personal but it's what my master wants.

Hisako: you motherfu- (Noitora just punches her 2 times in her face and then slams on her foot causing her to scream but noitora just begins chocking her with one hand and with other he starts touching her breasts)

Noitora: your nothing speacil at the very least I'll be able to kill an hour and so help me if you tell anyone I'll cave in your fricken skull you understand you little bitch?! (Hisako begins to cry hard she couldn't breath she felt like dying,

Noitora: (smiles) Tesla undress her.

Tesla: yes sir. (he was just about to reach for hisako's top but just then a punch Is thrown upon him he is then thrown through the wall into two different hallways)

(Hisako falls to the ground gasping for breath)

Noitora: I knew you would be around…… Rajik.

Rajik: Noitora just what were you doing with my subordinate?

Noitora: feh. What do you care after all she's just a fraccion.

Rajik: Noitora…… If you so much as even touch the very hair of Hisako I promise you I'll kill you.

Noitora: (he begins to get defensive and ready to attack)

Rajik: are you sure?

Noitora: (his hand begins to clench harder upon his massive sword but he just stops and walks to tesla)

(He kicks him) get up you lazy shit.

Tesla: (bows) forgive me master.

Rajik kneels down and checks on hisako. Are you alright?

Hisako: (hisako dosen't look at rajik all she dose is growl and blush slightly)

I'm fine no one said I needed your help. Bu- but thanks anyway.

Rajik: (smiles) my pleasure.

(at the same time Goro was staring ontop of part of Las Noches he stared at his arm feeling the cold hard floor he sat upon he was still getting use to this form it had been 9 months since he was turned into an arrancar he rememberd when he met all of the espada and had gotten use to the system of which lord aizen had created.

(Lord Aizen is upon his throne seeing rajik with goro bowing before him)

Goro: Lord Aizen my mission was a success the guerilla camp of rebellious hollows was destroyed.

Lord Aizen: I see and were there any that were worthy of becoming Vasto Lordes?

Goro: No my Lord all of them were unworthy of your redemption.

Lord Aizen: I see you may go and please do try to ease yourself slowly on your new form.

Voice: hello goro. (Goro snapped out of his flashback and saw behind him Neliel.

Goro: M-Mistress Neliel um…. Ho-how are you?

Neliel: (smiles cheerfully) I'm fine thank you for asking mind if I sit next to you?

Goro: uh…. N-not at all (chuckles nervously) (Neliel lay next to goro to absorb some of the artificial sun

Goro just stared at her whole body and watched her sleep he just drooled a little bit he thought she was the most beautiful he ever met he had a crush on her since the first time they met but he thought she would turn him down if he ever told her how he felt because of the rank and file system so when neliel disappeared he wished he did.

(Now years later Goro, Yammy, Hisako and Rajik were fighting Rukia, Renji, and Chad)

Renji: Roar Zabimaru! (his sword started heading to hisako who just stood there but she just kicked it away with her foot) Impossible she's not even using her zanpaktou! (he sees hisako had disappeared.)

Renji: Where'd she go!? (he then felt two arms around his chest he then saw hisako was on his back she then slowly moved her arms down his chest he then felt her hand was on his…….. (screams) GET OFF!!

Hisako: (she jumps off his back on the ground) what? What did I do?

Renji: what the hell do you mean what did I do you touched my fricken dick you pervert!

Hisako: (confused look) and the problem is……?

Renji: i-it's weird alright I mean what kind of person are you?!

Hisako: hey if anything you should be flattered plus I saw that look on your face you enjoyed it for awhile didn't you (winks)

Renji: (his face bright red) Sh- shut up! Your making me sound like a pervert which you are!

Hisako: (groan) don't tell me you don't float that way?

Renji: What?! I totally float that way I just don't want a crazy chick touching my junk!

Hisako: (sigh) (renji then gets slashed on the shoulder as it shows hisako with her sword unseathed)

And you were a total hottie too.

Renji: damn you bitch! (he then attacks hisako)

Hisako: (grins) Obliterate Zetyamru!

(Renji's zanpaktou is stopped by the retsiu she released he then sees her true form almost like Shawlong's only she has two tails the bottom part of her mouth is like knight and she has sharp calwed feet)

Hisako: so shall we get down to business Renji Abari?!

(Elsewhere Goro is fighting with Chad)

Chad launches his superpowered fist at Goro but he dodges it slashes his face with his sword causing part of his forehead to bleed)

Goro: why don't you just give up man I don't want to waste any more time with you.

Chad: what did you say?

Goro: (sigh) look the truth is couldn't give a shit about you (smiles and sees rukia fighiting with Rajik)

I rather face that cutie over there. Anyway why don't y-

(goro then surprisingly gets hit in the face and landing on the ground)

Chad: you shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent it's careless of you even for an arrancar.

Goro: (his nose bleeding) oh god you punched me in the fricken nose you bastard.

(goro then fires a bright yellow cero from his mouth but chad punches it away.

Chad: let me tell you something my friend I don't have time to waste with you just as you want to face Rukia we want to help our friend up there so forgive me if I seem impatient because to tell you the truth I also don't care what happens to you.

Goro: ugh fine if your in such a rush to finish this fight then at least let us fight at full strength (he reaches behind his back and out comes a stragley shaped zanpaktou) besides if nothing else when lord azien returns and your town is destroyed you'll be too wiped out to help him afterwhich I'll tell him it was Lord Rajik's Fraccion that defeated you 3. Strike quickly……. Kumo!!

A bright light encases goro as chad covers his face he sees Goro's form is that of a gaint spider he still had his human head but part of it was disfigured and he had 6 more eyes other than his human ones he had his regular human arms and smaller hollow arms as well. And giant spider like teeth.

Goro: I suppose it would be fitting to tell you my name I am arrancar 19# Goro!

(On the bottom part of the wall yammy still healing from his injury's sees Rajik still fighting with Rukia. Rukia slashed Rajik up as many time and froze him as well he didn't even try to doge her attacks she also knew that he was getting tired but he still kept going.

Rukia: (breathes heavily and wipes the sweat off her forehead) why are you doing this? You can't keep this up forever look at you your covered in your own blood and you haven't even released your zanpaktou.

Rajik: I'm well aware of that girl but no matter what I will not let any of you pass for the sake of Lord Aizen.

Rukia: (sigh) you can drop the charade…. (hmm?) I know you don't care Aizen at all I can see it in your eyes those are the eyes of a person who has his own ambitions.. tell me why won't you let us go It can't be for the sake of lord aizen so what is it.

Rajik: tell me my dear girl do you know how the hollows first reacted when Lord Aizen came to our world? (rukia: no.) they were joyus they thought they were saved but I know the truth all this (he waves around all around the palace) is just an illusion (stares at the sun) like the sky itself and the wind blowing through my hair it is all a lie.

Rukia: so if you hate aizen why have you pledged your loyalty?

Rajik: To continue the illusion…… Look at my subordinates all of them believing in something that is false for it gives the youth hope to live on something I wish I could not you see each day I kill I shed a tear for my opponents for I hate killing strange for a hollow I know but I hate killing to the very core of my being each day I arise out of my bed and look at the morning sky I wish to end my life and end other lives as well but not out pure enjoyment of it but out of pity I only end people's lives for the sake ending their pain. Life itself is very hard in the world of the living people choose my aspect over all the others they can't stand to see the sunrise once again on a meaningless empty existence. Girl why do you live?

Rukia: I live to stop the evil in this world but also to enjoy it with my friends just as our friend up there fights for his friends I do the same in return.

Rajik: (he stood there and then rukia saw him he just started to cry softly)

Another meaningless existence indeed yes you fight for your friends but for how long as you slowly age even slower than humans eventually they will die out of age out chance or maybe out of depression.

Rukia: depression?

Rajik: does it help thinking that "we" were the ones causing your friend to be sad? That is only partly true the fact of the matter deep down she wants you to leave her alone she dose not want any of you to go through so much pain. (he just begins to cry even further) why? Why don't you just respect her wishes and leave her be? Seeing her friends die with her own eyes is just……. Depressing………….. I Loathe life! Life itself is stressful just like our life as hollows someone always depends on you my subordinates are my children they depend on me and my dearest Neliel has returned so that is why I do not take my life that is why I mask my sadness and pain over with jubilancy and lust. For my friends and my lover.

(The wind blows)

Rukia: I'm sorry you're in so much pain but please your friends deserve better you don't want to see them get hurt do you? Please just let us through.

Rajik: (he wipes his tears away and takes off his sunglasses revealing his eye to be bright red)

I'm sorry Rukia Kuchki but I cannot let you pass (he begins to put his sword to his lips)

Please if you survive long enough to see Lord Aizen Do not tell him of this at all and especially

Neliel……….. (a huge thunder cloud begins to cover the sky)

Hisako who is in her normal form holding her shoulder beaten up against the wall sees it covering the sky

Hisako: Master.

(Goro who is fighting with chad stops.)

Goro: Father.

(On a boulder staring at the sky is yammy who is anxious to release his zanpaktou)

Yammy: so he decided to use it huh? Tch almost my turn.

Rukia: (a look of fear upon her face) what's going on?!

Rajik: (looks calmly at her) this is…....... My Bankai.

To Be Continued


End file.
